


Untested Theories

by DratTheRat



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Drabble: a proposition
Relationships: Boey/Leon, possible Celica/Genny/Mae, unrequited Boey/Mae, unrequited Leon/Valbar
Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329299
Kudos: 3





	Untested Theories

“Maybe she doesn’t like boys.”

Boey glared. He hadn’t minded - much - when that prettyboy archer first sat down beside him. But, then he opened his mouth.

“Men,” Leon corrected. “She might like women instead.”

“That’s . . .” Boey couldn’t say, ‘absurd.’ The girls had secrets. But, girls didn’t fall in love with other girls, did they?

“. . . one untested theory,” Leon finished for him.

“I’m pathetic,” Boey groaned.

“Hmmm.” Leon eyed that hulk, Valbar. Then, he looked Boey up and down. “I’ve heard that misery loves company.” 

“I’ve heard that too.” Boey wasn’t used to being flirted with. “I’ve never . . .”

“Tested that theory?”


End file.
